Pippin's a Girl?
by Laicalasse
Summary: Pippin's a girl. What if Frodo starts to like her? and what if her real name is Petunia? And her brother is Peregrin? Humor ahead! just click on the title and R/R please.....
1. Party at Frodos'

Pippin's a Girl?   
  
  
  
A/N: hey peoples! I know i shouldn't start another story but this on has been going 'round and 'round my   
head for a while. could you do my a favor and R/R my other story, A Prank Day? please? I've run out of   
ideas for pranks and i need ya'll's help. And yes i'm from the south. Thanks for asking. (Sarcasm is what   
Tiggers do best!!!) Anyhoo, R/R this one please........................... And even though Pippin's gonna be a lass,  
she still has the cute Scottish accent. Remember that. sometimes this is gonna be in Pippins point of view,   
and sometimes it's not.  
  
Disclaimer:Ain't it obvious. I own nothin' ya'll. Whi would I own anything when all I got is nothin'. Okay.   
Like my southern alter-ego said, I own Nothing. Zip. Nada. enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
"Merry!"  
  
"What Petunia?" asked a very grumpy Merry. (stress on 'Petunia')  
  
"Merry! You know I don't like being called Petunia! My name is Pippin!"  
  
"That's your brothers' name."  
  
"Merry!"  
  
"What was it you wanted 'Pippin'?"  
  
"Merry! Frodo Baggins is holding a party!"  
  
"And I need to know this why?"  
  
"He's invited us!"  
  
"Really. I didn't know. How kind of you to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me," Merry   
said in a voice that was just dripping with the sarcasm you use when you're annoyed beyond belief at   
someone. Merry opened his eyes and saw Pippin opening her mouth to say something. "Not another word   
or I'll call you Petunia 'till I die," he hissed. Pippin looked hurt and angry. Then, in sign language, she   
said 'Frodo is turning 33 tomorrow. I suggest you get ready for the party. It's at 6:00 pm at the field   
in front of Bagshot Row. There's going to be fireworks and lots of food. Meet me at the gate at 6:05.   
Goodbye then, Merry!' Pippin turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"I didn't know Pippin knew sign language," said Merry, astonished.  
  
*********Later as in Tomorrow**************  
*********At the gate to the party**************  
  
Pippin was late. As usual. Merry was impatient. As usual. Merry was also early. As usual. Just as   
Merry was about to go somewhere else, Frodo walked over. With Pippin talking to him. Pippin looked at   
him and said, in sign language, 'Sorry I'm late. I got a little sidetracked. I was coming, but Frodo started   
talking to me. And I'm not talking to you until you take back what you said yesterday. Goodbye.' Pippin   
walked off.   
  
"What's with her?," asked Frodo, missing her company, rather obviously.  
  
"I called her Petunia and told her to never speak to me again unless she wanted to be called that until   
I die." He stopped. Frodo was getting mad at him and a mad Frodo, was a very bad thing.   
  
"I'll be seeing you later Meriadoc. Thank you for coming," he said rather coldly. "Pippin wait!!!!," he   
called as he ran after her.  
  
  
So, did ya like it? tell me!!! there's a little bluish button down there that it would be a good idea for you  
to push. see?? * right down from where the star is. 'til next time.................... 


	2. Farmer Maggots Field

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I ever owned anything, I lost it. If I have ever thought about owning anything, I decided against it.  
  
A/N: I'm doing book/movie-verse just 'cus I can. I'm switching in between both. This is the part where there's the Conspiriacy thing with Merry, Pippin and Sam. And Fatty Bolger. I skipped many years here, as anyone who has read the book will know.  
  
  
"Come on Sam! You can do it," said Merry.  
  
"Yeah Sam. Go on!," Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"I don't wanna eavesdrop.........." defended Sam, obviously weakening.  
  
"It won't be eavesdropping, It'll be............. um........... protecting Frodo from danger...," Merry explained.  
  
"Well....................... when you put it that way........."  
  
Pippin gave him the puppy-dog 'pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease' look. "OH!! Fine!!! I'll do it!"  
  
"Good. we'll see you at the bottom of Bagshot Row just after afternoon tea," ordered Merry.  
  
"Goodbye then Sam. I'll see ya there." Pippin walked off whistling. Merry and Sam soon dispersed as well. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*********Later********  
  
"Please Mr. Gandalf, sir, don' 'urt me. Don' turn me into anything *gulp* unnatural....."  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," whispered Pippin.   
  
"No....... perhaps not......... I've thought of a better use for you."  
  
"Not good," Merry said quietly.  
  
***********Even Later************  
  
"Frodo! Look Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!," said a very excited Pippin. She was really thinking *Ack! I landed on Frodo! What'm I gonna do!! Okay. Breathe. Don't blush. Breathe. Oh no. I'm not breatheing. Help. Merry! Sam! Anyone! please........*  
  
"Getoff'im!!! Frodo! You alright?!?" Sam pulled Pippin roughly off of Frodo, who looked like he was decideing weather to blush or laugh or hug Pippin. Pippin gazed into Frodo's eyes and time seemed to stand still. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek as he leaned in. Her lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed. Her heart was beating wildly. She felt his lips brush hers and her heart exploded with happiness. Her hands reached around his neck and his snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and deppened the kiss. Fireworks were bursting underneath her eyelids and her knees were getting weaker. The only thing holding her up was Frodos' arms around her waist.(A/N: Ack! Sappy! That's the first really sappy thing I've written. How'd I do?) Sam and Merry watched them, facinated that Frodo and Pippin were kissing each other in the middle of a corn field while Farmer Maggots' shouts were cutting through the air. Sam looked at Merry and shrugged. Merry barreled into Pippin, pushing her into a run. Sam did the same to Frodo. Pippin began to run, as did Frodo, and soon they were standing on the edge of a cliff, incline, thing......... Sam, looking behind for signs of Farmer Maggot, rushed straight into them, and just before they hit the cliff wall, Frodo could hear Pippin shouting,   
  
"STUPID SAM"   
  
As they tumbled down the cliff, Frodo saw Pippins' hand and grabbed it. She squeezed his hand tightly, feeling that familiar jolt of electricity shock her hand, work its' way up her arm and finally get to her brain. Lightheadedness, left over from the kiss, was becoming overpowering at his touch. They hit the ground. Frodo somehow ended up on top of Pippin (What an accident!!!) and Merry and Sam were a pile of tangled limbs.  
  
"Oh! Tha' was cloos!," said Pippin upon looking up and seeing a pile of horse dung.  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!," a disgruntled Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Well you pushed us!," squeaked Pippin from under Frodo.  
  
"It was just a little detour. A shortcut," said Merry, ignoring Pippin.  
  
"A shortcut to what?"  
  
"Mushrooms!!!!!!" Pippin got up. Or tried to. She was still pinned under Frodo.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Pip," Frodo said, blushing the reddest shade of .......................um....................... red.  
  
"I'm sure you're not."  
  
"I said I was, Sam!"  
  
"Right. Okay."  
  
******Fastforward********  
The black riders come and all that stuff. They go to the Buckleberry Ferry. Pippin catched Frodo when he jumps. They're at the gate to Bree. They go in and begin walking down the road.  
  
*********Play***********  
  
Pippin was starting to feel uncomfortable. Men were staring at her in a way that Lotho used to. Lust. There was no other word for it. She grasped Frodo's hand tightly and he, sensing not only her discomfort but the lustful gazes of the men as well, pulled her closer to him. They were stopped by a menacing looking guy with a carrot. Her pointed it at her and said,   
  
"How much?"  
  
They got away from him fast. When Pippin saw the sign for The Prancing Pony, she sighed with relief. But none of them noticed the menacing guy with the carrot slip in after them, his eyes firmly fixed on Pip.  
  
A/N: okay, first of all, I'd like to say that it's not Peter Jackson being the guy with the carrot. It's another guy with another carrot. please review....... please please please........................ 


End file.
